


Воспоминания

by rose_rose (Escargot)



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Fix-It, M/M, Memory Loss, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escargot/pseuds/rose_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Грантер выжил после расстрела. И не только он.<br/>Эпизодический гет; большинство персонажей, умерших в каноне, мертвы и здесь; вероятный ООС; АУ относительно событий канона - и автор осознает, что делает очень большое допущение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Воспоминания

* * *  
В ушах шумело, и свод неба над головой медленно поворачивался вокруг своей оси. Лежать было жестко. "Ну и напился же я", — мелькнула привычная мысль, и он попытался приподняться на локте.

Невыносимая боль, пронзившая плечо и отдавшаяся во всем теле, была каким-то новым побочным эффектом пьянства. Он застонал и сам удивился, что стон прозвучал так тихо. Горло пересохло, губы сводило от жажды. Пахло кровью и еще чем-то неуловимо тошнотворным, и воспоминания стали потихоньку всплывать в сознании.

"Коринф". Баррикада. Ружья, нацеленные на него в упор. Нацеленные — на них.

Теперь всё становилось ясней: его расстреляли, и он умер. Это было закономерно, и он, в общем, не возражал. Вот только пить очень хотелось. Или это пытка, уготованная для грешников?

В поле зрения вплыло чье-то лицо, и он с трудом сфокусировал на нем взгляд. Лицо ответило ему тем же.

— Провалиться мне на этом месте, Жак! Да он никак живой!

— Откуда здесь живому взяться? Опять тебе что-то чудится!

Живой?

— Пить... — попробовал произнести он. Губы не слушались, получилось что-то невнятное, но и этого было достаточно.

— Батюшки-светы, как есть живой! — закричало лицо над ним, и чья-то рука схватила его за плечо.

Грантер судорожно втянул в себя воздух и вновь потерял сознание.

* * *  
Пять месяцев на больничной койке.  
И еще месяц в тюрьме.

Приговор суда был необычайно мягок — впрочем, столько же дали и тому бедняге, который первым замахал красным флагом. Пожалуй, один проступок стоил другого: красное полотнище — против крика "Да здравствует республика!" Судя по тому, что узнал из газет Грантер, несчастный безумец с красным флагом принес делу революции не больше пользы, чем он сам.

Восстание захлебнулось в крови, и даже у самой власти не было желания растягивать бессмысленную агонию и плодить мучеников. Суды были снисходительны. Все семь смертных приговоры заменили тюремным заключением, прочие обвиняемые отделались минимальным сроком.

В отношении себя он, конечно, мог бы постараться, чтобы этот срок был увеличен. Стоило еще раз крикнуть на суде "Да здравствует республика!" Стоило опровергнуть показания свидетелей, заявивших, что он проводил свою жизнь в пьянстве и загулах, а отнюдь не в революционной деятельности, что лидеры кружка никогда не относились к нему как к равному, что сам он вплоть до злополучного последнего выкрика на баррикаде никогда не высказывал революционных взглядов и не обнаруживал интереса в подпольной деятельности... стоило сделать хоть что-нибудь — и в сонных глазах судьи наверняка зажегся бы огонек, и месяц в парижской тюрьме превратился бы в несколько лет на галерах.

Но запал иссяк.  
Свидетели — ни черта в нем не понимавшие — были, тем не менее, правы: идеи свободы, равенства и братства не стоили в его глазах и ломаного гроша.  
Он пошел на баррикады ради одного человека.  
Он встал под пули ради одного человека.  
И ради этого человека он готов был бы уверовать — хоть в республику, хоть во всеобщую справедливость, хоть в черта лысого — если бы в принципе был на это способен.  
Но этот человек был мертв, и в его отсутствие из всех бессмысленных способов распорядиться собственной жизнью каторга представлялась едва ли не самым бессмысленным.

Через полгода после июньских событий Грантер стоял во дворе тюрьмы Ла Форс — бледный, осунувшийся, по-прежнему слабый после ранения, прижимая к телу неловко согнутую левую руку: пуля раздробила плечо, и, хотя подвижность постепенно восстанавливалась, рана еще давала о себе знать.

Нужно было как-то жить дальше, а в голове не было ни единой идеи о том, как это делать.

* * *  
Ирма Буаси бросилась к нему на грудь и разрыдалась, сжимая его в объятьях.

— Ты жив! — проговорила она сквозь рыдания. Прежде они всегда были на "вы". — Мы с девочками все глаза выплакали. Наши мальчики... — Грантер попытался отстраниться, но она вцепилась в него крепче. — А ты — где ты был? Тебя ранили? Ты был в больнице? В тюрьме?

— И там, и там... — начал было он и не успел закончить, потому что рот ему запечатали поцелуем. "Нечто недопустимое", надо же! Оказывается, заслужить популярность у женщин проще простого — всего-навсего умереть, а потом воскреснуть, единственным из своих товарищей.

Он, признаться, не рассчитывал ни на что подобное, идя к ней, — и, более того, сейчас, когда эта недоступная прежде недотрога льнула к нему, мешая поцелуи с рыданиями, он вдруг обнаружил в себе меньше энтузиазма, чем можно было бы ожидать в подобных обстоятельствах. Но разочаровывать даму не годилось, и кто он такой, чтобы играть в Иосифа Прекрасного? Эта мысль неприятно кольнула воспоминанием о том человеке, которого он про себя всегда называл именно так.

Он закрыл глаза и ответил на поцелуй со всем возможным пылом, нашаривая на спине Ирмы шнуровку платья.  
Забыться. Просто забыться.

Мадемуазель Буаси оказалась неожиданно страстной в постели — или ей придавал страсти патриотизм. Она выгибалась под ним, кусала его губы, кричала что-то невнятное... он кончил, уткнувшись лбом ей в плечо и сам не сразу понял, что содрогается уже не в судорогах наслаждения, а от рыданий.

— Пусти... тяжело... — она отодвинулась, но тут же обняла его, прижимая его голову к своей пышной груди. — Бедный мой... бедный мальчик.

Ирме сравнялось девятнадцать — она была на шесть лет его младше; но сейчас он рыдал у нее на груди, как ребенок, и она с готовностью приняла на себя роль матери, словно ничего не было естественнее. Нет на свете создания, более пустого, легкомысленного, ветреного — и в то же время доброго, чем парижская гризетка!

— Значит, все остальные... — сказал он, сам не зная зачем, позднее, когда она, уже сидя на кровати подле него, подбирала волосы.

— Мы с девочками ходили на могилу... их — всех вместе похоронили, — она снова всхлипнула, не переставая наводить порядок в прическе. — Мы отнесли туда маргариток.

На прощание она притянула к себе его голову и снова поцеловала в лоб.

— Приходи, когда сможешь.

Пройдя пару кварталов от ее дома, он начал смеяться — да так, что пришлось остановиться и привалиться спиной к стене дома. Прохожие оборачивались на него, как на сумасшедшего, но он так и не смог прекратить — пока невеселый, болезненный смех наконец не иссяк, будто песок высыпался из мешка.

Не то чтобы он совсем не отдавал себе отчета в природе своих чувств к Анжольрасу — но тогда, прежде... тогда было так легко об этом не думать. Так легко восхищаться непревзойденной твердостью характера, выдающейся моральной чистотой, непоколебимой верой в идеалы и блестящим ораторским даром — этим восхищались все вокруг, так почему не стать одним из этих "всех"? Что тут предосудительного, что противоестественного? Кто смог бы устоять перед этаким совершенством? Прекрасный мрамор, чертов Аполлон... Так легко было не замечать за этим незамутненным пламенем восторга чего-то более темного, опасного, кощунственного... Грязного. Так легко было верить, что собственное чувство столь же невинно, как и тот, кто его вызвал.

Но сейчас Анжольраса — чистого, прекрасного, безупречного Анжольраса — не было рядом, и все демоны, похоже, вырвались наружу из глубин ада.

Грантер опустился прямо на мостовую и закрыл лицо руками, от всей души жалея, что судьба отказала ему даже в такой малости, как возможность вовремя умереть.

* * *  
Здание, где раньше располагался "Коринф", стояло в руинах, и это стало неожиданным потрясением.  
Грантер знал, что кабачок сильно пострадал, но знал лишь понаслышке — сам он в тот день был слишком пьян сперва и слишком мертв потом. Подсознательно он все же ожидал увидеть знакомый синий столб, увитый виноградом, надпись "Carpe ho ras" и поджидающую у дверей Матлоту или Жиблоту, а то и саму тетушку Гюшлу. Зрелище полуразрушенного фасада, выбитых закопченных окон и снесенной мансарды заставило его замереть на подходе. Оно придавало всему произошедшему какую-то окончательность, и он почувствовал, что почва вновь выбита у него из-под ног.

Тетушка Гюшлу обнаружилась после непродолжительных расспросов в меблированных комнатах в полутора кварталах от руин "Коринфа". Он и сам не смог бы ответить на вопрос, зачем отправился к ней, однако, оказавшись перед дверью ее скромного обиталища, задавать себе этот вопрос было уже поздно. Эффект он недооценил. Узрев его в дверях, пожилая хозяйка выпучила глаза, затем отступила на пару шагов, мелко крестясь, и, наконец, охнув, осела, хватаясь рукой за сердце. Ожила она лишь после стакана воды и многочисленных уверений в том, что он не призрак. Тогда она внезапно схватила первое попавшееся — это оказался дешевеньких старый зонтик — и принялась молотить им Грантера изо всех своих старушечьих сил, крича: "Ироды! Якобинцы! Леворюцию им! Какой ресторан был! Сто лет стоял! Еще сто лет простоял бы! Чтоб вам на том свете покоя не знать!" Грантер не знал, что делать, — бороться с теткой за зонтик было уж вовсе не комильфо, оставалось только прикрывать чувствительные места. Но очередной меткий удар попал в раненое плечо, и он взвыл от боли. Тетушка Гюшлу немедленно отбросила зонтик и принялась хлопотать вокруг визитера.

— Ну прости меня, прости, дуру старую... Живой — и слава богу. Живой — и ладно. Радость-то какая... Я уж думала, все померли, никого не осталось. А ресторан что... я и старая уже, с ним управляться... и не нужен он мне сто лет...

Он выяснил, что за разрушенный кабачок она получила компенсацию — хоть и недостаточную для того, чтобы бизнес было выгодно восстанавливать; что она была там, когда вывозили трупы, и видела, как его самого, приняв за мертвого, погрузили на телегу; что она очень рада, что хоть кто-то из "мальчиков" выжил...

На этом месте он мягко прервал ее и удалился, сунув ей в руку два луидора.

* * *  
В кафе "Мюзен" разговор получился куда короче.

Луизон обрадовалась ему сперва, но испуганно заозиралась по сторонам, едва он произнес слова "дальняя комната", а вслед за этим вышел хозяин кафе и мягко выставил его вон.

— Хватит с меня рейдов, хватит с меня обысков, хватит ищеек. Пропади она пропадом, ваша республика, ни дела, ни работы с вами. Полгода этой кутерьмы! Чтоб я еще пустил на порог вольнодумцев! Идите, идите, молодой человек, не загромождайте проход! Повезло вам — так и радуйтесь, нечего больше неприятностей искать и других честных людей под них подставлять!

В прежние времена Грантер бы наверняка его заболтал, но сейчас он не чувствовал к этому ни сил, ни желания. Он даже не мог вспомнить, случалось ли ему после всех его злоключений хоть раз разразиться длинной тирадой, как раньше, — даже пара фраз порой казалась неподъемным трудом. То же самое и с выпивкой — не то чтобы он стал трезвенником, но естественное, казалось бы, побуждение утопить печали в вине отчего-то перестало казаться заманчивым. Возможно, потому, что имевшиеся печали тонуть упорно не желали.

* * *  
Визит на кладбище он откладывал, сколько мог, сам себя убеждая, что делать там, в сущности, нечего. Ну какое отношение общая могила имеет к погибшим друзьям? Ведь не там же они, в самом деле; точнее, то, что там, — не они, лишь бренные остатки бренных останков... он был скептиком и имел серьезные сомнения относительно загробной жизни, однако и тот факт, что усопшее тело не стоит возводить в предмет культа, представлялся ему неоспоримым.

При всем том — он понимал, что пойти туда нужно, что это правильно, что... Однажды утром этот срок все-таки настал, и он пошел. Пошел, чтобы постоять у простого надгробного камня, читая имена, одно за другим: "Анжольрас. Комбефер. Курфейрак. Прувер. Жоли. Легль. Баорель. Фейи". Он повторил эту цепочку про себя раз пять, прежде чем развернуться и уйти с кладбища. Слез больше не было, ничего не было, кроме тупой ноющей боли где-то в районе сердца.

* * *  
...Никаких гостей он, разумеется, не ждал. Впрочем, это, вероятно, квартирная хозяйка, хотя стук уж больно интеллигентный для нее — она обычно настойчивей.

— Кто там? — крикнул он, уже берясь за ручку двери.

— Мсье Грантер? — глухо ответил голос, показавшийся смутно знакомым.

Грантер отворил дверь и мгновенно уподобился тетушке Гюшлу. Почва ушла у него из-под ног, и не упал он только потому, что изо всех сил, до побелевших костяшек схватился за край двери.

На пороге стоял призрак. Во всем сиянии своей юности и красоты, вопросительно глядя на Грантера невыносимо синими глазами. Совершенно такой же, как при жизни.

— Мсье Грантер? Простите, если напугал вас... — сказал призрак, слегка нахмурившись, так, будто они были бог знает какими шапочными знакомыми. Будто не этому призраку Грантер предлагал почистить сапоги. Будто не с ним они вместе стояли перед дулами ружей. Будто...

— Ты... — сказал Грантер, поднимая руку и протягивая ее к лицу призрака. Что-то явно было не так — иначе к чему бы этот странный тон, это обращение на "вы"... но сейчас он просто не мог об этом думать. — Ты... — сказал он, прикасаясь кончиками пальцев к мраморной щеке. Щека оказалась не только осязаемой, но и неожиданно теплой на ощупь, и это его отрезвило. — Как... откуда... — слова наотрез отказались складываться в связные фразы.

Призрак — впрочем, нет, по всей видимости, все-таки не призрак... не призрак — Анжольрас — посмотрел на него очень серьезно. Впрочем, он ведь всегда смотрел очень серьезно.

— Мсье Грантер. — От этого обращения Грантер вздрогнул. — Я знаю, мы были друзьями. — От слова "были" Грантер вздрогнул вновь. — Простите мне мою нынешнюю холодность. Я откроюсь вам сразу, чтобы не создавать недоразумений. Понимаете ли, я... я утратил память. Я ничего не помню о своей жизни в Париже.

* * *  
Этой ночью сон к нему упорно не шел.  
Грантер лежал в темноте и, глядя на тени на потолке, перебирал и перебирал в голове всё, что было сказано за вечер. Рассказ Анжольраса был неожиданным и удивительным — да что там, появление Анжольраса было неожиданным и удивительным! — и к этой новой реальности теперь требовалось привыкнуть.

Почему гвардейцы не добили их? Этот вопрос — совершенно бесполезный и бессмысленный в нынешних обстоятельствах — Грантер не мог не задавать себе вновь и вновь. Пощадили нарочно? Слишком устали от бессмысленной бойни? Не смогли расстрелять "прекрасный цветок", как назвал один из них Анжольраса, — сам Грантер проснулся как раз на этих словах?

Как бы то ни было — они оба остались там, изрешеченные пулями и истекающие кровью, но еще живые. Сам он очнулся лишь на кладбище и тем самым счастливо избег участи быть похороненным в общей могиле. То, что жив Анжольрас, обнаружили быстрее — собственно говоря, сразу же, когда вывозили тела погибших; так что он вместо кладбища отправился в больницу. Кто-то — и это тоже было удивительно — узнал его почти сразу же, и не просто узнал, но и указал как вожака баррикады; в дело вмешалась полиция, но это оказалось к лучшему — полиция же и известила его родителей. Анжольрасу как одному из зачинщиков бунта грозило куда более суровое наказание, чем Грантеру. Но прежде чем дело дошло до суда, мсье Анжольрас-старший потянул за все доступные ему нити, а таковых оказалось немало; помилование последовало раньше, чем следствие успело даже допросить свидетелей. Этим, по-видимому, и объяснялось то, что никто из друзей и однокурсников Анжольраса так и не узнал, что тот жив.

Итак, первой заботой родителей было избавить сына от тюрьмы. Второй заботой — увезти его из погрязшего в грехах и вольнодумстве Вавилона, оторвать от тлетворного влияния столицы и вернуть к тишине и благодати родных пенатов. Что и было сделано, едва только доктора сказали, что путешествие не представляет риска для жизни.

— Но ты... вы... ты... — Грантер сбился, не будучи уверенным, как следует обращаться к этому новому старому другу. В конце концов они порешили на том, чтобы вернуться к принятому меж ними раньше обращению на "ты". — Ты снова здесь, в Париже.

— Я сбежал, — обезоруживающе улыбнулся Анжольрас. — Поверь мне, это был именно побег, будто из настоящего заключения. Мой отец вбил себе в голову престранную идею: он решил, что, коли уж я потерял память, так это удобный случай подправить мое мировоззрение. Он наотрез отказался рассказывать мне что-либо о моей жизни в Париже — и принялся вместо этого внушать мне, как быть послушным сыном. Но мне — мне нужна правда.

— А что ты помнишь?

— О Париже — почти ничего. Смутные воспоминания об университете... о том, что я изучаю юриспруденцию, случайно проговорилась мать. Я понял, что если я хочу хоть что-нибудь вспомнить, мне нужно ехать сюда. И, как уже говорил, сбежал. Здесь я навел справки на юридическом факультете — узнал про кафе "Мюзен" — побывал там — мне сказали, что видели тебя, что ты тоже жив; мне стоило некоторого труда разыскать твой адрес. — Анжольрас вновь посерьезнел. — Я знаю про баррикаду. Я знаю, что мы сражались там и наши друзья погибли. И знаю, что ты тоже был там. Но сверх этого — сверх этого никто не может мне ничего рассказать, потому что те, кто мог, мертвы. Кроме тебя.

Анжольрас посмотрел на Грантера с такой горячей надеждой, что тот не выдержал и отвел взгляд. Что он должен ответить? Что провел все время на баррикаде в пьяном бреду — и лишь в последнюю минуту успел сделать что-то, столь же бессмысленное, сколь красивое? Что встал под пули, потому что не хотел, чтобы Анжольрас умер в одиночестве? Что там, в прошлой жизни, Анжольрас неизменно относился к нему с презрением и снисходительной жалостью — и заслуженно?

Или, быть может... То, что Анжольрас рассказывал о своем отце, невольно дало новое направление мыслям. Не правда ли, удобный случай — представить себя в сколь угодно выгодном свете? Рассказать о собственном героизме во время восстания. Представить себя верным соратником — лучшим другом — а может, и не просто другом...

Грантер передернулся. Видит бог, он, быть может, безвольная тряпка, пьяница и никчемный уродец. Сколько раз он обманывал доверие Анжольраса ("Менская застава!" — глухо стукнуло сердце). Но не так. Никогда — так.

Демоны втянули свои когти, отступая.

* * *  
Восстанавливать мозаику — непростое дело, когда кусочки этой мозаики разбросаны по всему Парижу, некоторые разломаны и раскрошены, а другие — быть может, самые важные — утрачены безвозвратно.

Восстановить воспоминания Анжольраса стало их общей задачей, их крестовым походом. Шаг за шагом, деталь за деталью — если не сами воспоминания, то хотя бы сведения, описание того, что происходило, людей, мест, событий. Они ходили в кафе "Мюзен" — пара луидоров сделали хозяина куда более сговорчивым и открыли двери в дальнюю комнату, теперь пустующую; на руины "Коринфа"; разговаривали со всеми, кто мог помнить Друзей азбуки. Но главным рассказчиком был, конечно, сам Грантер.

Признаться честно, он никогда не считал Друзей азбуки особенно близкими себе. Они были для него приятелями, веселой компанией, но все внимание его было сосредоточено на Анжольрасе. В глубине души он — когда заглядывал в такие глубины — понимал, что, если бы проснулся в "Коринфе" и увидел стоящим под дулами ружей кого-либо еще из Друзей азбуки... тут он предпочитал эту мысль оборвать. Но вот теперь — ради Анжольраса — ему приходилось собирать все крупицы воспоминаний, чтобы воскресить этих людей, чтобы явить их как можно более яркими и объемными; и он, неожиданно для самого себя, понял, что впервые всерьез задумался над тем, что двигало каждым из них.

Неожиданным подарком судьбы стал Мариус Понмерси. Грантер общался с ним меньше остальных и, решив, что он тоже погиб на баррикаде, не проявил большей настойчивости в наведении справок. Однако, когда один из сокурсников Анжольраса по юридическому факультету сказал, что Мариус остался жив, стало ясно, что без визита к нему никак нельзя обойтись.

Понмерси превзошел все ожидания Грантера. Он обрадовался товарищам до экзальтации, бросился каждому из них на шею и выразил полную готовность поведать о страшных днях на баррикаде так подробно, как только возможно. Правда, в рассказах он то и дело сбивался на свои чувства к невесте, и Грантеру приходилось мягко возвращать его в колею, но это было ничто по сравнению с возможностью услышать о событиях из первых уст.

В конце же Мариус, замявшись, добавил:  
— А еще... мой тесть также был там. И... и один его друг. Я спрошу, не согласятся ли они побеседовать с вами.

И они согласились.

Не то чтобы они могли многое добавить к рассказу Мариуса, но вновь увидеть лица, виденные на баррикадах, было, несомненно, полезно Анжольрасу. Грантер не оставлял надежды, что очередная зацепка возымеет волшебный эффект — и память вернется. Но этого все не происходило. Хотя на сей раз, в тот момент, когда Анжольрас встретился глазами с суровым взглядом мсье Жавера (инспектора полиции в отставке), Грантеру почудилось, что на лице Анжольраса мелькнуло что-то вроде узнавания.

— Вы велели привязать меня к столбу. А потом — расстрелять, — желчно заявил бывший инспектор.

— Но вас не расстреляли, — сказал Анжольрас задумчиво и как будто с некоторым удивлением.

— Жалеете, что ли? Это не ваша заслуга. — В этот момент тесть Мариуса положил кончики пальцев мсье Жаверу на рукав. Грантер посмотрел на пальцы, поднял глаза, оценил взгляд, которым обменялись эти двое, и понял всё. Ему стало интересно, знает ли Мариус; похоже было, что нет. Что ж... быть может, это и к лучшему. Прикосновение тем временем возымело действие: бывший инспектор смягчился. — Кстати, если вам интересно, это я узнал вас в больнице. Я лежал на соседней койке, хоть и недолго. По правде говоря, я-то хотел лишь известить полицию о том, что жив еще один из бунтовщиков... а все, оказывается, иначе повернулось. Ну что ж. Значит, так тому и быть. — Они с тестем Мариуса вновь обменялись взглядами, и мсье Жавер, по всей видимости, решил не развивать далее тему неотвратимости правосудия.

Когда они уходили из дома Понмерси, Анжольрас был необычно задумчив.

* * *  
Анжольрас не появлялся у него два дня, и это было странно.  
Грантер попытался убедить себя в том, что Анжольрас, хоть и помнит последние два года своей жизни только по рассказам, все-таки вполне взрослый и самостоятельный человек, но попытка с треском провалилась, когда выяснилось, что ноги сами несут его к квартире друга.

— Прошу тебя, уходи! — раздалось из-за двери в ответ на стук, но он лишь заколотил в дверь еще энергичнее, и в конце концов она открылась. — Что случилось? — почти выкрикнул Грантер, врываясь внутрь.

Анжольрас смотрел на него с непонятным выражением.

— Я ходил в "Коринф". Один. И... и я вспомнил. Не всё. Некоторых кусков по-прежнему нет. Но — но многое...

Грантер ждал этого, и боялся, и надеялся — но все равно известие пришло слишком неожиданно.

— И ты...

Анжольрас покачал головой.

— Я виновен в их смерти. Я повел их туда — на баррикаду. Он пошли за мной. И умерли. А я — а я жив.

Грантер сглотнул. Быть может, Анжольрас говорит правду. Они все пошли туда — за ним. Не будь его — не было бы никакой баррикады. Но в то же время — эта правда не была правдой, она была частью правды, и от этого еще более лживой...

Он схватил Анжольраса за руки, торопясь высказать все, что рвалось у него изнутри.

— Это не так. Они все... мы все пошли потому, что верили — верили не в тебя, а в... в идеалы. В республику. В свободу, равенство и братство. Каждый из тех, кто был там, взвесил их на собственных весах и понял, что они дороже жизни. — Анжольрас открыл рот, чтобы что-то возразить, но Грантер не дал ему даже начать. — Говоря о том, что ты виноват в смерти товарищей, ты унижаешь их. Ты отказываешь им в свободной воле. Они были достойными людьми и дрались за достойные цели. И умерли. Ради Франции. Ради свободы. Ради будущей республики.

Анжольрас мягко высвободил ладони из его рук и опустился в кресло, закрыв лицо руками. Некоторое время они молчали. Потом Анжольрас поднял глаза, и в них была бесконечная усталость.

— Ты действительно веришь в то, что говорил сейчас? — спросил он с каким-то отстраненным любопытством.

— Да, — ответил Грантер — и только потом понял, что сказал правду.

Анжольрас кивнул.

— Мне нужно сейчас побыть одному. Не беспокойся. Я... мне просто нужно кое над чем подумать.

* * *  
Ждать пришлось недолго — он появился у Грантера следующим вечером.

— Ты сказал мне не всё, — заявил он с порога. — Ты сказал мне, что все, кто был на баррикаде, погибли потому, что верили в будущее республики. — Грантер кивнул, чувствуя, как пересыхает в горле. — Остальные — быть может. Но не ты. Память возвращается ко мне — с каждым днем всё больше, всё яснее. Теперь я вспоминаю: ты — не верил. Почему ты пошел на баррикаду? Почему ты дал себя расстрелять?

Грантер вздрогнул и отвел взгляд, тщетно ища спасения.

— Ты лишь притворялся скептиком, а на самом деле — горячий сторонник республики и борец за народное счастье? — продолжал его мучитель, беря его руку в свои. — Или..?

В конце концов, напряжение стало уже невыносимым.

— Или, — сказал Грантер, посмотрев Анжольрасу прямо в глаза. Тот подошел ближе — совсем близко.

— Похоже, я недооценивал многие вещи, — задумчиво сказал Анжольрас. — Надо было умереть и воскреснуть, чтобы... — фраза так и осталась незаконченной. Грантер чувствовал, как в ушах шумит кровь, как сердце бьется в груди, словно бешеное, и боялся, что сию минуту потеряет сознание. Это было... слишком.

— Не надо, — услышал он свой голос, будто со стороны. И этот голос дрожал. — Быть может, ты благодарен мне, и из этой благодарности хочешь...

— Я тебе благодарен, да. — Этот сосредоточенный взгляд был хорошо знаком Грантеру, но прежде он видел у Анжольраса такой взгляд, только когда тот начинал говорить о плане грядущего восстания или о чем-то вроде того. — Но дело не только в этом. — Он придвинулся еще чуть ближе, и Грантер почувствовал, как все его внутренние барьеры ломаются, будто плотина под напором наводнения. Рука скользнула Анжольрасу на талию, чтобы привлечь его ближе.

— Не предлагай мне того, чего на самом деле не желаешь, — сказал Грантер хрипло, умоляюще, и Анжольрас покачал головой.  
В следующую секунду их губы сомкнулись.

* * *  
Всё было беспорядочно, жарко, торопливо и, пожалуй, неуклюже — как в первый раз... собственно, как минимум для одного из них это и был первый раз.

— Я способен на большее, — сказал Грантер, когда потом, уже после всего, они лежали в его постели на смятых простынях — мокрые, блестящие от пота, с трудом переводящие дыхание. Всё это было так невероятно, что мозг отказывался фиксировать происходящее. Неужели это и впрямь он, Грантер? Неужели его божество лежит сейчас рядом с ним во всем своем ослепительном совершенстве? Неужели он еще совсем недавно следил губами все изгибы этого божества, пробовал на вкус, вбирал его в себя, совершая обряд поклонения? Неужели... — Я способен на большее, — повторил он. — Тебе придется дать мне еще один шанс.

Он с некоторым любопытством ждал ответа — понимая, что Анжольрас искушен в игривой беседе не больше, чем в самих любовных играх.

— Если бы на моем месте был какой-нибудь либертин, он бы, несомненно, спросил: почему только один?

— А что — будучи на своем месте — ответишь ты?

Анжольрас усмехнулся.

— То же самое.


End file.
